Hearing Sex
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Matt and Mello keep hearing strange noises coming from Light and L's apartment. Rated T for Teen. M&M and Light/L ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Misa would never exist.**

**Hey! Zephyr here. And how long has it been since I wrote a story for DN? I hope this is decent, as I was writing this around one in the morning. Let the deadly tale begin!**

The sound of an opening door forced Matt to look up from his DS and pay attention to his surroundings. His eyes traveled to the direction of the bathroom and saw Mello walking down the hallway to the living room. The blonde's skin looked flushed from the heat of the shower that he had just finished.

"That was quick, Mells." Matt turned back to his video game.

"What are you playing this time?" Mello sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"_Final Fantasy III_." Matt responded. "I'm thinking of switching out for _Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks_, though."

"How about just quitting entirely?" Mello suggested as he brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "It's almost two in the morning and you have work in the morning, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Matt's fingers played with the goggles around his neck.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to work in the game store." Mello pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd at least be working with people who at least knew the difference between a PSP and an XBox360." Matt sighed as he turned off his crimson DS Lite. "I hate my co-workers."

"Everyone does, love." Mello said. "Now let's go to sleep, huh? I'm exhausted."

"That's your fault for deciding to go to the target range today." Matt followed Mello out of the living room and into the bedroom. "You don't have to do such strange practices, you know."

"But where's the fun if I can't run around like mad when I'm shooting things?" Mello grinned deviously.

"So stop complaining that you're tired when you come home." Matt said as he crawled into the bed and took the goggles off of his neck before resting them on the bedside table next to his DS Lite.

"I could say the same with your _Assassin's Creed_ marathons with Tetsu and Yumi." Mello said. "You're always complaining about a headache and can you honestly wonder why after playing video games for almost twelve straight hours?"

"But it's fun!" Matt exclaimed as Mello climbed into the bed next to him.

"And I say the same exact thing." Mello pointed out.

"Oh, let's just go to sleep, huh?" Matt said.

"Okay, okay." Mello rolled his eyes as he turned off the light. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Night, Mells." Matt said.

A few minutes passed by in silence before a familiar sound filled the room. Pounding noises could be heard coming from the apartment next-door.

"Holy God, not again." Mello sighed as he turned the light on.

"Are they going at it again?" Matt asked as a series of moaning sounds could be heard through the wall.

"What the hell else could it be?" Mello threw back the covers and got out of bed.

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Oi!" Mello shouted as he pounded the wall. "Keep it down, huh? Some of us are trying to sleep over here!"

"All you're going to do is piss them off." Matt said.

"I hope they know that they can't hear us when we're having sex over here." Mello pounded on the wall once more for good measure before walking back to the bed.

"Why don't we just talk to them about it?" Matt asked.

"Men do not talk to other men about their sex lives, Matt." Mello replied.

"If you say so, babe." Matt rolled his eyes before turning the lights off.

* * *

The sound of a bell ringing forced Matt's attention to the door of the game shop. Light had apparently decided to pay Matt a visit during work.

"What's up, Light?" Matt asked.

"I was just on my lunch break and I decided to see how work was holding out for you." Light responded. "And I wanted to see if you guys had any copies of _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ for the XBox360 available."

"Not used, I'm afraid." Matt knew that Light only bought used video games. "Anything else?"

"No, just that." Light shook his head. "How's work today?"

"I had to tell a group of teenage girls that _Halo Reach _is not the same thing as _Cooking Mama_." Matt shuddered. "In any sense."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Light said.

"But I did have a lovely conversation with a customer about _Final Fantasy IX_." Matt said. "That was definitely a plus."

"That sounds good." Light nodded.

"Actually, Light, I wanted to talk to you about something." Matt said. "Mello wants to as well, but he's too manly enough to actually say something."

"What's up?" Light frowned.

Matt hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "We heard you and L having sex again last night."

"So that's what the pounding was for…" Light frowned.

"You mean you _couldn't _hear Mello shouting through the wall?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"No, we were playing music too loudly to hear anything else." Light shook his head.

"We didn't hear any music." Matt frowned.

"L knows how loud we can make it before it becomes too loud." Light nodded.

"Well, can you guys tone it down a bit?" Matt asked. "Or at least keep it quiet?"

"I make no promises, Matt." Light smiled mysteriously. "Now, I need to get back to work before my boss notices that I'm gone."

* * *

"So I talked to Light for you."

Mello turned away from the stove where he was cooking vodka sauce penne pasta and found his eyes on Matt, who was typing away on his laptop at the kitchen table. The redhead had rushed home from work in order to do some online roleplaying with some of his friends and had been on the computer ever since.

"Talked to Light about what?" Mello frowned as he continued to stir the pasta in the boiling pot on the stove.

"About them having sex too loudly." Matt responded.

"Dammit, Matt, I told you not to talk to them about that." Mello shook his head.

"But I already did and I told him to keep it quieter when they're fucking each other." Matt said with a shrug. "What's done is done."

"Light doesn't usually want to talk about his sex life, Matt." Mello said as he retrieved the colander from the cupboard. "I'm surprised that he wanted to talk to you about it."

"I just said that he needed to tone it down with L." Matt replied. "Not much else to say beyond that."

"I still can't believe that you told him." Mello sighed.

"But maybe we'll have some peace and quiet." Matt said with a shrug. "Hopefully."

"So Matt said something interesting when I stopped by the shop today."

L's panda eyes found his boyfriend, who was sprawled out on the bed, his hair falling casually into his eyes.

"And what was that, Light-kun?" L asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"He said that he and Mello can hear us having sex from their bedroom." Light said.

"Is that so?" L mused as he walked over to the bed.

"It sounds like Mello was getting rather annoyed." Light said. "Maybe we should tone it down for a night or two?"

"Out of the question." L shook his head.

"What was that?" Light frowned.

"I don't intend on being quieter simply because Mello is getting annoyed." L said before he pressed his lips to Light's. "Mello becomes annoyed with everything."

"True, but Matt was getting pissed off, too." Light was trying to get L to see to reason, but this was rather difficult when L kept trying to seduce him.

"Matt will just yell for a while, then forget about it." L said as he ran his fingers through Light's hair.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Light said slowly.

"Exactly." L said with a rare smile. "So let's get started, shall we?"

**Yeah, my endings have been rather bad lately...I hope it was okay. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
